In many modern systems, code signing is used as a security mechanism to ensure that the code is from an authentic source. Code signing is a mechanism to digitally sign code binaries to confirm the source of the software and guarantee that the code has not be altered. In large scale software development environments, automatic code signing mechanisms are used. Some automatic code signing mechanisms may allow for abuse, for instance, the signing malicious code by a bad actor.